El Dark Lord ha regresado
by Nyaar
Summary: Y si Dumbledore hubiera sacado en 1983 a Luce de Azkaban a cambio de información sobre otros mortífagos ? Qué relación tienen Sev y Luce? Nonslash
1. La Noche del 4º libro

**"El Dark Lord ha regresado"**

**Situación**: 4º libro, la noche en que Voldemort regresa, pero horas más tarde

Era ya bastante tarde, noche cerrada, y Lucius Malfoy estaba en su estudio con una pluma moteada en la mano escribiendo un pergamino con su letra pulcra y perfectamente inglesa, de trazos firmes y largos.

Apoyaba la cabeza en la otra mano y se apartaba el pelo de vez en cuando de la cara, frunciendo el ceño concentrado casi más en no dormirse que en escribir lo que estaba haciendo.

Suspiró irritado, y se frotó los ojos lentamente, dejando la pluma en el tintero. Odiaba tener que escribir informes y cartas. Odiaba redactar estúpidos manuscritos sobre animales peligrosos y por qué demonios debían ser eliminados. Ni siquiera le entretenían ya los informes que le solían pedir para las actas y leyes de los hombres lobo.

Odiaba su trabajo. El Ministerio podía ser tremendamente aburrido si uno no estaba en el puesto adecuado, y Lucius sentía que así era. Pocas veces el servir en aquél departamento le había producido algún tipo de satisfacción. Muy pocas.

¿Qué tenía de interesante repasar leyes y escribir dictámenes sobre casos como, por ejemplo, un mago que fue atacado por un grupo de pixies? Él no era ningún legalista... y le importaban un carajo que los pixies se comieran a alguien... si al menos de cuando en cuando encontrara algún tipo de información útil...

Suspiró de nuevo y retomó su tarea, gimiendo suavemente cuando toda su espalda se quejó al unísono por el cambio de postura. 

¿¿Por qué al Dark Lord se le había ocurrido volver precisamente cuando tenía trabajo pendiente para el día siguiente?? Y es que era estúpido y surrealista, pero había cantidad de casos que, como segundo al mando del departamento, tenía que revisar o completar. Y eran las tres de la mañana, y aún le quedaban cuatro malditos pergaminos por terminar para las vistas del día siguiente.

Merlín, cómo odiaba su trabajo. 

Llamaron a la puerta quedamente, y el rubio alzó la cabeza furioso "¡¿Qué pasa?!"

"Señor... Lun lo siente señor, pero el amo tiene una visita, señor" Dijo el elfo doméstico casi tartamudeando detrás de la puerta.

_¿¿Quién cojones viene a visitar a estas horas de la noche....??_ Pensó exasperado, y con gesto inconsciente y algo nervioso se frotó el antebrazo izquierdo, que aún picaba. ¿Y si eran aurors? 

_Si son unos jodidos aurors los voy a mandar al Ministerio de una patada en las pelotas, por gilipollas. _

"Que pase -dijo con un suspiro irritado, siguiendo con su trabajo pretendiendo que no sucedía nada- ¡Y no dejes que nadie más me moleste, estúpido animal! ¡¡Estoy ocupado!!"

"¿Demasiado ocupado para una corta visita de cortesía?" La puerta de madera oscura y labrada se cerró suavemente tras el invitado, cuya forma de andar hacía de su capa algo tan sinuoso y oscuro como su voz

"¿Qué te hace pensar que eres tan especial como para que acepte recibirte a domicilio, Severus?" Lucius no estaba precisamente de buen humor, y Snape casi sonrió antes de tomar asiento en una de las butacas exquisitamente tapizadas frente a su escritorio.

"Algo importante. Y urgente. No tengo mucho tiempo así que escúchame"

"Oh. Después de apenas haber mantenido contacto conmigo en estos años, ¿por qué me necesitas tan urgentemente precisamente hoy?" La voz de Malfoy era calmada y seca, aunque con un regusto de ira.

"El Dark Lord ha regresado" Dijo Severus casi en un susurro, como si fuera una confidencia. A Lucius casi le entró la risa, y dejó la pluma en el tintero una vez más, apoyando ambos brazos cansadamente sobre el escritorio, una sombra de dolor cruzando sus facciones por un segundo

"¡No! ¿En serio...? ¿Y en qué lo notaste?" Su sarcasmo era exagerado, y bailaba en sus labios una mueca de sonrisa que bien podía ser de irritación. Snape se cruzó de brazos, fundiéndose en su ropa oscura

"¿Cuántos Cruciatus habéis conseguido por la victoria de Potter esta noche?"

"Menos de los que te llevarás cuando el Señor Oscuro te atrape" Le devolvió con un gruñido, el ceño fruncido

"No podía aparecerme esta noche. No delante de todo el colegio. Y menos aún estando Potter allí" Arqueó una ceja, pareciendo muy seguro de sí mismo

Aún y con todo, Lucius arqueó una ceja escéptico, aunque Snape sabía que eso no significaba mucho. El rubio nunca se había fiado excesivamente de nada ni de nadie... aunque en el caso de Severus, tenía sus motivos.

Sabía que trabajaba para Dumbledore, con lo cual sabía que era un traidor al Dark Lord y a sus amigos y compañeros. ¿Qué le iba a impedir mentirle como estuvo haciendo durante esos años en que trabajaba de doble agente?

"Iré a la próxima reunión... aunque tardaré un poco en llegar"

Malfoy le miró con las cejas alzadas, sorprendido, pero pronto recuperó la compostura y retomó la pluma y su trabajo "Si has venido a decirme que te has vuelto un suicida, perfecto. Ahora márchate, que tengo mucho trabajo pendiente"

"No he venido por esto, sino para ofrecerte un... trato"

"¡¡Por todos los demonios Severus!! --Lucius dio un golpe en la mesa, y rompió la punta de la pluma al clavarla en la madera-- ¡¿¿Cómo vienes a mi Mansión, _hoy_ para decirme esto??!" 

"Cuanto antes mejor" Snape suspiró lentamente, su expresión ilegible mientras pensaba que el rubio debía llevar un día algo 'complicado' 

"Eres un inconsciente y un maldito traidor, y no pienso escucharte más. ¡Sal de mi casa ahora!" Casi le gritó alzándose, las manos apoyadas en la mesa. 

"No hay tanta diferencia entre lo que yo hice y lo que hiciste tú para librarte de Azkaban, Lucius. Cuando te ofrecí un trato en aquella celda, aceptaste sin pensártelo. Por una vez deja la hipocresía a un lado y se razonable y coherente" Severus no estaba de ningún modo tan exaltado como su compañero, pero había un brillo de fiereza en su mirada y en el gesto en sus labios

"Hice lo que era mejor para mí y mi familia, nada más. Eso no es ser un traidor, ¡es salvar el pellejo! ¡Nunca me he puesto en contra del Señor Oscuro ni lo haré nunca!"

"Por la cuenta que te tiene --Snape alzó una mano para detenerle al ver la mueca furiosa en el rostro del rubio-- Los Malfoy sois dominadores natos, lo veo en Draco todos los días... No os gusta que os den órdenes. Pero en tu caso, te arrodillas a besar la capa del Señor Oscuro cuando llama y te apresuras a cumplir sus deseos. Mientras no ha estado has hecho tu voluntad aquí y allí, y todos te han respetado y temido. Ahora no eres más que un pelele a sus órdenes... pero no puedes negarte, ¿verdad? Es demasiado poderoso..."

"Tú no tienes nada que perder en tu asquerosa vida, Severus --siseó Lucius cruel, los ojos entrecerrados-- pero yo sí. Y no voy a perderlo, sino que voy a ganar más junto al Dark Lord"

"No te he pedido que le dejes. Mi oferta es simple. Quiero que sigas hablándole bien a la gente de mí, que me apoyes frente al Dark Lord la noche que me aparezca. Por los viejos tiempos... y por lo que nosotros hicimos por ti"

"Esa cuenta la saldé dándoos información sobre los Lestrange" Lucius estaba iracundo, sus manos agarraban el borde de la mesa con tanta fuerza que los nudillos los tenía blancos

"Dijiste públicamente que renegabas de Él, que le servías contra tu voluntad. Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Crouch le juraron lealtad en el juicio. ¿Crees que el Lord estará contento si se filtrara esa información? Es más, Mcnair y los otros se enterarían que salieron con más bien del que debían no por ti, sino por nosotros. ¿Qué le haría eso a tu poder sobre ellos?" La voz de Severus era baja y grave, llena de matices sarcásticos e irritantes, y el mago podía ver a Lucius haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para no lanzarse a su yugular. 

"¡No te atrevas a amenazarme! ¡¡Tú también te juegas la vida!!"

"Por eso debemos llegar a otro acuerdo --se encogió de hombros levemente, aún sentado en la butaca y arropado por la negrura de su ropa-- Nadie sabrá nunca nada de esto ni de lo otro y tú me ayudas con mi paripé. No creas que nos saldrá gratis... Volveré a ser un doble agente, filtrando información en los dos bandos. No va a serme nada fácil"

"¿Qué fue del hombre que conocí lleno de rencor y odio, de desprecio hacia los muggles? ¿Qué te hizo ese viejo para atraerte a su lado y convertirte en profesor y en el maldito defensor del hijo de James Potter?" 

¿Era amargura lo que escuchaba en su voz? Snape se permitió una mueca de sonrisa y clavó sus ojos oscuros en los suyos glaucos, sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

"Una vez me abriste los ojos a una verdad. Cuando me quedó pequeña, él me los abrió a una verdad mayor. Aborrezco muchos de sus métodos y sus formas, pero también aborrecía muchos de los del Señor Oscuro. Y al menos el viejo Dumbledore no me utiliza para hacer prácticas de Cruciatus --dijo sarcástico arqueando una ceja -- Y si soy el maldito defensor del joven Potter es porque es parte de mi trabajo, no porque yo lo desee. ¿O a ti te gusta escribir informes sobre estúpidas cláusulas y leyes para tipos tan inútiles que no saben ni mantener las narices alejadas de una jaula de cangrejos de fuego? No somos tan... diferentes"

"Nos traicionaste"

"Tú lo harías si tuvieras el poder suficiente para alzarte como un nuevo Señor Oscuro, ¿o te atreves a negarlo? Si pudieras derrotarle para quedarte el control, lo harías. No le eres leal, Lucius. No a él, al poder que ostenta y que deseas sí. Y me atrevería a decir que si nosotros te sirviéramos la oportunidad en bandeja, la tomarías sin dudarlo como has hecho siempre con todo" 

Los labios de Lucius se convirtieron en una delgada línea... y se dejó caer en su asiento mordiéndose para no gritar cuando su maltratada espalda le dolió como si le apuñalaran "Me conoces demasiado bien, maldita sea" Murmuró fastidiado.

Snape apartó la mirada, satisfecho consigo mismo "Hemos sido compañeros muchos años. A veces incluso amigos. Incluso nos hemos ayudado en ciertas ocasiones... altruistamente" 

"Porque cuidas bien de Draco en Hogwarts" Gruñó colocándose el pelo de plata tras las orejas y sacando la varita para conjurar un reparo sobre su pluma y poder seguir con su interminable papeleo.

"Es mi ahijado, después de todo"

"No te atrevas a ensuciar su mente con cuentos de ese viejo, ¿me oyes? -le señaló con la pluma, amenazante- Es mi único heredero, y tiene que ser un buen Malfoy" 

"¿Desde cuando un Malfoy es bueno? --le preguntó mordaz, y Lucius casi le congeló en el sitio con la mirada. Severus se puso en pie dejando su capa caer mansa sobre el suelo alfombrado-- Bien. ¿Entonces tenemos un trato?"

"¡De acuerdo, maldita sea! ¡Tenemos un jodido trato! Pero si vuelves a venir a mi Mansión a molestarme sólo por un maldito trato te sacaré a patadas" Gruñó escribiendo con celeridad en el papel Merlín sabe qué cosas, porque no estaba prestándole atención

"Oh -Severus arqueó las cejas con una sonrisita sarcástica- No querrás que vaya a verte a tus reuniones sociales, ¿verdad?"

"¿Tú en una reunión social? No me hagas reír. Si no sabes cómo es el mundo fuera de tus frascos y tus libros... Eres una jodida rata de biblioteca. Siempre has sido un asocial y siempre lo serás"

"Al menos tendrías un conversador inteligente entre toda esa morralla mágica con la que te juntas. Si los niveles de hipocresía se pudieran medir, te saldrías de todas las escalas"

"Mira quien fue a hablar -gruñó- Vete de una vez de aquí. ¿No tienes nada más interesante que hacer que estar jodiéndome?"

"Te veré en la próxima reunión, Lucius" 

"Severus -le llamó, deteniéndole junto a la puerta- Pase que sepa que eres un espía de Dumbledore, pase que tengas razón con lo que me has dicho, pero si me entero que estás jugando sucio con nosotros te descubriré y le pediré permiso al Lord Oscuro para cortarte el cuello con la pluma. No se te olvide que soy tu superior directo y que si te pasas de la raya voy a ir a joderte, ¿está claro? De ninguna manera voy a dejar que ese amante de los muggles y los sangresucia se salga con la suya"

"Por supuesto. Pero dime, ¿cómo mantienes esas palabras si ayudándome ayudas al bando de Dumbledore?" 

"Porque en parte me conviene, porque no me queda más remedio y porque algún día sé que se invertirán las tornas y serás tú el que tenga que hacer un trato conmigo" Sonrió maligno, y volvió al trabajo en cuanto Snape se hubo marchado de su estudio.

Un poco después volvieron a llamar a la puerta y antes de que Lucius pudiera maldecir a gritos al que le volvía a molestar, Narcissa entró en el cuarto con un pijama de suave tela negra y la melena rubia y algo ondulada cayéndole por los hombros.

"Es muy tarde... ven a la cama, Lucius" Dijo soñolienta. El hombre fue a replicar, pero miró el reloj y vio las cuatro y media de la mañana... y aún le faltaban dos informes.

Suspiró, dejó la pluma en el tintero de nuevo y apretó los ojos contra las palmas de sus manos, reprimiendo un bostezo. 

Al carajo con los informes.

  
Una vez en su cuarto se tumbó de lado en su gran cama de matrimonio de dosel de seda verde y cerró los ojos, intentando estirar los maltrechos músculos y fallando estrepitosamente. Narcissa se tumbó junto a él y pasó un brazo por su cintura al escucharle gemir quedamente contra la almohada

"¿Estás bien...?"

"Sí"

"¿Quién vino? Te escuché hablar con alguien"

Suspiró "Un compañero"

"¿A estas horas? Lucius...."

"Calla y déjame dormir, Narcissa" Gruñó casi escondiendo el rostro en la esponjosa almohada. Ella le rascó suave el abdomen con sus largas uñas, pegándose más a él hasta que la tela sobre sus pechos rozaba su espalda desnuda

"¿Qué sucedió esta noche? ¿Por qué te marchaste tan deprisa?" 

Lucius volvió a gruñir. No quería hablar de ello, o recordaría lo que había estado hablando con Severus y no sería capaz de dormir pensando en que tenía razón y que su vida sería más incómoda a partir de ahora que el Dark Lord había regresado.

Gruñó y se obligó a no pensar en nada.

"No me obligues a ser persuasiva" Siseó en su oído, apartándole un mechón de pelo plateado de la cara con suavidad. Él no respondió nada, y Narcissa sonrió maligna. Se acomodó mejor, su brazo avanzando posiciones hasta su pecho y acariciándole despacito, despacito, sonriendo satisfecha al ver su respiración hacerse más lenta al irse quedando dormido...

Y entonces, con dos dedos de su mano libre trazó una línea desde el cuello hasta los riñones, haciéndole dar un respingo y un ronco gemido de dolor. Intentó apartarse, pero le sujetó desde el pecho y repitió la operación varias veces haciendo que Lucius se agitara entre sus brazos, atrapado y mordiendo la almohada cuando entre risitas ella tocaba los lugares donde el Lord se había cebado especialmente.

"¿Vas a contármelo o quieres que siga? ¿O a caso creías que no reconozco los síntomas del Cruciatus cuando los veo?" Le volvió a decir al oído, acariciándole de nuevo con suavidad y besando su mejilla.

El mago maldijo entre dientes y jadeos y apartó su brazo de un manotazo "Eres una jodida víbora, Narcissa"

"Pensaba que me querías por eso" Sonrió orgullosa, prodigándose ahora en caricias para con su esposo. Lucius gruñó algo más, pero se dejó querer. Estaba demasiado cansado y dolorido para luchar contra su voluntad

"El Dark Lord ha regresado, perfectamente corpóreo" Dijo en un susurro casi suspirando, y ella tragó aire con sorpresa

"El Señor Tenebroso... -murmuró ella, deteniendo sus arrumacos -- ¿Qué... qué va a suceder ahora? ¿Habrá guerra de nuevo?"

"Eso parece. Esta noche fue derrotado de nuevo por Potter... pero nos ha dicho que tiene algo en mente, algo que no tenía la última vez, pero no nos ha comentado qué"

"Bien... supongo que tendré que volver a poner en marcha el viejo reloj de pared que me dirá dónde andas --suspiró enredando una mano en su pelo-- Lucius... no te veo muy contento. Pensaba que querías más acción..."

"Cierto... Al menos dejaré de aburrirme en el Ministerio... será divertido ver a esos palurdos caer en mis redes para el Lord"

"¿Al menos? ¿Hay algo más?"

"No. Simplemente me jode arriesgar el cuello de nuevo después de catorce años de vivir bien. Pero viéndolo bien merece la pena arriesgar para vivir mejor" Sonrió lentamente, cerrando los ojos. Narcissa le estaba rascando suavemente las clavículas...

"Sólo espero que no acabes en Azkaban" 

"No me cogerán tan fácilmente. Y aunque así fuera, encontraría la forma de salir. Ya lo hice una vez, ¿no?"

"Sí, y nunca me explicaste cómo"

"Es un secreto..." Rió entre dientes porque le estaba haciendo cosquillas, y la sujetó del brazo para que parara porque le era molesto dar botes sobre el colchón

"Mañana no podrás ni doblarte"

"Si alguien me hace un comentario al respecto se las haré pasar putas el resto de su miserable vida" Gruñó, y ella se rió, aunque se puso seria pronto.

"¿Y Draco?"

"No lo sé. El Señor Oscuro no me ha dicho nada de él... aún. Pero si lo quiere, tendremos que entregárselo"

"No quiero que sea como tú cuando crezca" Frunció el ceño

"¿Hmm? ¿Eso significa que no soy suficientemente bueno como ejemplo?" 

"Es demasiado independiente, no quiero que sufra atándose a un amo por el resto de su vida. No sería feliz"

"¿Insinúas que no soy feliz?"  
  
"¿Lo eres?"

Lucius no respondió a su pregunta, y ella le revolvió el pelo, cosa que sabía que odiaba, para que al menos maldijera y no se quedara en silencio.

"Deberías dormir. Mañana tienes que trabajar, y el Señor Oscuro se pondría furioso si perdieras tu empleo" Narcissa se arqueó sobre él y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de acurrucarse junto a él de nuevo, el brazo en su cintura y su cabeza junto a su cuello pálido y suave, que no pudo resistirse a besar. Su esposo podría tener muchos defectos, pero tenía un cuerpo perfecto que no dudaba en hacer suyo siempre que podía. Lástima que no pudieran tener más hijos...

Malfoy tomó su mano y la puso junto a su pecho, enredando los dedos en los suyos. 

_Si vuelvo a tener un día tan horrible como hoy voy a matar a mucha gente...._

**********************************************************************************************************************

**NdlA****:** No puedo creer que este fic haya acabado siendo LuciusxNarcissa O______oUuu Por cierto, antes de soltar el rollo os diré que quizá tenga más partes.... veremos a ver XD

Bien, ahora explicaré mis motivos respecto a esta corta viñeta.... aviam. Luce y Sev tienen que ser amigos (o en mi delirio, eso espero! XDD) y bueno, paranoieando conmigo y con más gente (Mylord *__*) pues incurrimos en que Lucius no es leal más que al poder XDD Es por eso que no está muy contento de que vuelva... eso de estar a las órdenes de alguien no le mola nada, menos ahora que ya tiene una posición social elevada, un reconocimiento y unos añitos encima...

Ya no es como de joven, como cuando se alistó fervorosamente... sigue siendo malo, pero prefiere serlo desde atrás, consiguiendo mucho y arriesgando poco. Digamos que se ha vuelto.... vago xD

Y no. Creo que no puede ser feliz sin llevar las riendas de su vida a su manera. Seguro que cuando Voldemort cayó, primero se puso furioso y luego se dio cuenta de la oportunidad que tenía... Por eso le jode que vuelva y por eso nunca le buscó (como bien le restriega el Lord en el 4º)

Sobre la relación entre Sev y él. Vale, quiero que sean amigos. O al menos algo así!! T__T No sé, ¿pero es medio factible esto, no? En el 5º dan pistas de que tienen una relación... 

Además teniendo en cuenta que Luce se arrima al árbol que más sombra le da no me extrañaría nada que aceptara ayudar a cambio de salir de Azkaban... y quien sabe? Dumbledore no dice específicamente qué es lo que quiere que Severus haga por él... aunque hemos visto que al parecer es espía entre los mortífagos. Pero hay algo que no encaja y que la Rowling no ha contado aún. ¿Cómo Voldemort no le crucificó cuando volvió a él si todos saben que es un mortífago? ¿Y si alguien le ayuda desde dentro?

(de esa pregunta vino este fic XDDD)

Claro que, ¿y si Sev espía de otro modo? ¿Y si Lucius le cuenta cosas y esas son las que él cuenta a la Órden?? @__@ paranoias, paranoias XDDD Humpf, no me centré en esta última pregunta porque Luce es demasiado malo en los libros como para eso, y porque no se me ocurrió una razón suficientemente poderosa como para que Lucius accediera.... (quizá si se me ocurre lo escriba.... quien sabe!! XD)


	2. Algún día después del 5º libro

**"El Dark Lord ha regresado"**

**2º Parte **

**Situación:** Después del 5º libro.... en Azkaban

PD: Tres pequeñas cosas del 5º libro que no hacen daño -o eso creo- a nadie ;) : Dumbledore, Azkaban y Dementors

Las horas parecían no pasar en aquél sitio, o quizás pasaban tan deprisa que no las notaba. El tiempo, en una horrible celda de piedra y barrotes, no tenía realmente mucho sentido. Nadie visitaba allí excepto los insufribles carceleros -sobre todo desde la noticia de que aquellos eran controlados por el Dark Lord-,fríos y descarnados dementores que pasaban de cuando en cuando con sus ropajes barriendo los suelos, dejando a veces comida, a veces un poquito más de locura en la mente. 

Lucius estaba sentado contra uno de los muros, las piernas recogidas, el rostro descansando en una de sus manos mientras sus ojos miraban fuera de su prisión, a la pared gris tras los barrotes que le mantenían preso

No había ventana, apenas llegaba luz al interior que no fuera de una antorcha en el pasillo y el techo era tan miserablemente bajo que no podía erguirse. 

A veces se preguntaba si el resto de los que fueron hechos prisioneros aquella noche estarían en una celda como la suya, pero la verdad tampoco le importaba demasiado su suerte. Lo único que le importaba realmente era salir de ese agujero infame en que su dinero ahora tenía el mismo valor que su palabra.

Estaba deshonrado, su credibilidad bajo cero, toda su fachada respetable de buen aristócrata en el seno de la sociedad mágica se había hecho añicos en unos momentos, cuando aquél viejo desgraciado de Dumbledore se había aparecido en el Departamento de Misterios y había jodido una operación impecable y perfecta.

Maldito fuera mil veces, y ojalá se tropezara con sus barbas por las escaleras de Hogwarts y cayera desde el piso más alto, el cabrón. 

Se removió incómodo cuando una pareja de dementors se agacharon frente a su celda, los rostros ocultos en sus capuchas y la manos esqueléticas rozando los barrotes. 

Le dieron ganas de escupirles, y quizá lo hubiera hecho si a su paso no se llevaran incluso las ganas de crucificar a Potter a manos desnudas. Recostó la cabeza atrás, en la fría piedra -- hacía días? semanas? meses? que le había dejado de preocupar su aspecto-- y respiró hondo intentando dejar de temblar

Con las manos agitándose se cubrió con su capa llena de mugre, queriendo mitigar el frío que despedía su alma y congelaba su cuerpo.

_Putos dementors... si tuviera... mi varita..._ Pensó, esforzándose en no cerrar los ojos por no ver con más claridad a sus monstruos de pesadilla. Ciertamente, los dementores no habían tenido mucha suerte con él respecto a felicidad... pero sobre demonios tenían para elegir, dar y tomar

"Tienes.... una... vissita..." Siseó uno de ellos con una voz que le salía de lo más profundo de la garganta, gorgoteante y ronca, como si no tuviera cuerdas vocales

Entonces apareció frente a sus barrotes una forma negra que terminó por bloquear toda la luz de fuera, sumiéndole en casi completa oscuridad. Lo único que acertaba a adivinar por el contraluz era una melena oscura y una capa cayendo pesada por sus hombros...

La figura agarró los barrotes de pronto, con fuerza, sobresaltándole su acto y el sonido metálico que consiguió. Escuchó una risa profunda y cruel salir de su garganta, y escuchó el frufru de la capa rozarse. Estaba sacando la varita... que golpeó ligeramente uno de los barrotes al pasar la mano entre ellos... que se iluminó por la punta con las chispas azuladas de una maldición

Y mientras él reía, su propio nombre bombardeaba sus sienes; _Lucius, Lucius...._

Una brillante luz le hizo dar un respingo, asustado y cegado totalmente por la claridad a la que no estaba acostumbrado, y se pegó a la pared, los ojos claros cerrados fuertemente

"Por Merlin..."Un gruñido molesto, desprovisto de piedad llegó hasta sus oídos y, aunque no la escuchaba a menudo, reconoció su voz. La reconocería entre miles, pues hubo un tiempo que la oyó a diario

"Es un simple lumos, Lucius..." A Severus se le estaba comenzando a agotar la paciencia, pero al ver a Lucius entornar los ojos un poco pareció que se le templaba el ánimo. Le escuchó suspirar profundamente, como si le hubieran quitado de encima una carga tremenda, y no le hizo falta mucho para saber que fuera lo que fuera lo que había estado viendo, no era a él

"Severus... aparta eso" Murmuró el rubio, que no soportaba la claridad dorada que emanaba la varita. Con un chasquido de lengua, el mago de oscuro bajó la intensidad del resplandor lo más que pudo sin sumirles de nuevo en la sombra

"No tengo todo el día. Vas a escucharme?"

Lucius anduvo casi a gatas hacia él, la dignidad harto olvidada, y aferró los barrotes con las manos sucias y llenas de arañazos y raspones "Vas a sacarme de aquí?"

"No puedo. Además, hoy vengo sólo de mensajero y quisiera entregar mi correo cuanto antes" Malfoy detectó un sutil matiz de nerviosismo en su tono, y se sonrió agriamente al pensar de nuevo en los dementors

"Os quiere fuera en menos de una semana"

"Y cómo se supone que vamos a salir de aqui? Que quiere, que excavemos el suelo de piedra con una cuchara??" 

"Cálmate --le dijo viendo un extraño destello de locura en sus ojos glaucos, iluminados parcialmente por la luz dorada del lumos-- No olvides que los dementores están de su parte"

"Unos cojones están de su parte...!!" Hubiera dicho más, pero Snape metió la mano entre los barrotes y le sujetó de la ropa ya desastrada y tiró hacia él, casi dándole de bruces contra los hierros

"El Dark Lord ha querido castigaros por vuestra torpeza y créeme, aún no ha terminado con vosotros. Pero os necesita fuera, y más vale que aprovechéis la oportunidad que tendréis dentro de una semana" Susurró con su voz profunda y fría, amenazándole como sólo alguien que sabe de primera mano de lo que está hablando podría hacer

"Qué pasará dentro de una semana....?" Preguntó casi en voz baja, y se apartó de la luz una vez Severus le hubo soltado

"Supongo que ya lo veréis. Tendrás que estar atento -- agitó la cabeza y apoyó las manos en el suelo para levantarse, pues tenía las rodillas entumecidas de la postura-- Me voy"

"Espera, Severus!" Lucius le agarró de la capa oscura, impidiéndole levantarse. Snape le dirigió una mirada helada, pero capituló

"Qué ha pasado... mientras he estado aquí?" La pregunta traía un temor reverente a la respuesta y Snape casi hizo una mueca de sonrisa

"No adivinas? Se ha repetido hasta la saciedad tu afiliación con el Dark Lord, te han expulsado del Ministerio y siempre que dicen tu apellido es por un 'te lo dije' o un 'no sé como estaban tan ciegos'. Narcissa no quiere salir de casa, por lo que he leído en el Profeta y Draco amenazó de muerte a Potter en los ultimos días de curso. Satisfecho?"

El profesor de Pociones fue ciertamente cruel al contarlo de ese modo, pero desde luego no era algo que le fuera a quitar el sueño. Suficientes problemas tenía ya con mantener medianamente bien su pellejo como para preocuparse de nimiedades como los cuasi inexistentes sentimientos de aquél rubio que, de proponérselo, podía ser más cruel que él

Y además, el que Malfoy hubiera caido sentado en el momento en que se lo dijo no tenía que ver con su dulzura dando noticias, sino con el hecho en sí. Ciertamente, nada podía dolerle más a alguien como él que arrebatarle aquellas cosas de las que estaba más orgulloso, como su dinero o su posición social. 

"Tengo que marcharme. Hasta dentro de una semana, Lucius" Dijo, dando un suave golpe con los dedos en los barrotes como despedida

El rubio apenas se movió al incorporarse Snape con un gruñido cuando sus piernas se quejaron por haber pasado tanto tiempo en aquella postura malsana; estaba demasiado sumido en el desánimo. Ni siquiera le sintió marcharse de allí.

Pero la siguiente vez que volvieron los dementors, ese desánimo se trocó en ansia de venganza. El frío, en una llama que brillaba desde lo hondo de la enajenación. 

Pagarían lo que habían hecho con su vida y la de su familia. Arrebataría alma tras alma hasta resarcir cada pedazo de la suya que quedaría por siempre en Azkaban y con su sangre teñiría de rojo su nombre, que habían mancillado.

Y ese maldito Dumbledore iba a ser el primero.....

***********************************************************************************************^

Vale, tenía ganas de escribirlo. Luce en Azkaban ___ Pobre mío sniffi ! Qué maldad..... ¬¬* 

Ya sé que es muy cortito... pero para qué contar más? Sobran las palabras ;) Veremos a ver si escribo tercera parte de esto XDD

**Reviews:**

**Sheyla Malfoy:** Gracias ^^ Me alegro que te gustara, aunque no pretendiera ser un Narcissa x Luce...... xDDD de hecho pocas historias he leído sobre ellos dos jeje. Gustan los fics de V x Bulma? Ve a mi profile y entra en mi web. Tengo un montón, pero no los he subido a ff.net XDD

**Essya: **Bueno a mi tpoco me gusta Narcissa.... XDDDDDDDDDDD No salgo del Sev x Luce, así que... Pues nada, aquí tienes la continuación....espero que te gustara ;) 

**Enya:** El Dark Lord en persona!! --Nyaar se inclina-- Jo la mitad de las veces acabas haciéndome de beta... menos mal que te gusta lo que escribo XDDDDD ^___^ Me fascina la relación que puedan tener Sev y Luce... y estoy loca porque la autora nos lo desvele yaaaaaaaa ____ Bueno, creo que este fic es de los más realistas en cuanto a HPotter que he escrito, no crees? Realmente podría suceder como lo cuento -grin-

**Astartea:** Woa gracias miles ^_^ Deja el yaoi pa otras historias y no me piques!! Que para una que escribo que es medio normal...!! XDDD Bueno, me alegro que te gustara la Narcissa. Ya sabes que no me cae bien (no la maté por nada en In the End, ahem xD) Aww Luce con bigotes d gato =^__^= Qué ricura de niño. Por cierto, para cuándo me actualizas Las Bellas Artes??? Jooooo!

**Nayara Malfoy:** Y aquí la nieta del sr. Malfoy.... ¬¬u Paranoia del todo niña, por supuesto, como todo lo que escribo XDD Op pos ya tuviste aquí el segundo chapie, el de Azkaban... Pobre de yo en esa celda mugrosa ___ Qué horroroso, qué trauma.... La verdad es, que si no lo escribo, reviento muahahaha ;)


End file.
